If You Could Change the Past, Would You?
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: Jerome has regretted letting his and Mara's relationship crumble for the past six years since he graduated from the House of Anubis. When he discovers Fabian and Nina have invented a time machine that could possibly let him fix his mistakes, he jumps at the chance. But the question is, will his plan work or will history just repeat itself? Jara with some Fabina and Amfie!
1. Chapter 1

**Just one of those ideas I couldn't take off my mind and had to post! Let me know if you guys like it :) **

Jerome's POV

It has been six long, hard years since I had graduated from the House of Anubis. Things have changed a lot, especially my relationship with my ex-wife, Mara Jaffary. I know what you're wondering, **What caused the end of Jara? **It's a complicated story that started way before Mara and I were even considering marriage, actually it happened in the middle of our last term ever..the year I've wanted to go back to and change so many times but thought it would never happen. That was until today, when I received the phone call from one of my best mates that could help me do just that.

"Hello?" I questioned as I awoke and glanced over at my alarm clock that read 7:34am in bright red digits.

"Hey Jerome, it's Alfie how's it going?" he responded cheerfully.

"Why are you calling me at 7:30 in the morning?" I groaned still half asleep.

"Because you and I both know you haven't been the same since Mara and you got the divorce.. but I have some good news for you." he answered with a serious tone.

"Unless it involves a time machine, I'm not interested Alfredo.." I muttered.

"Then it's your lucky day, it involves that exactly." he remarked in delight.

"You're telling me, the famous Alfie and Amber Lewis left the city of love and went into the geek universe in one day?" I teased thinking he was just trying to keep me from hanging up.

"No, but the inventor duo Fabian and Nina have." he answered clearly amused by my response.

"Dude are you serious?" I exclaimed now thinking this was nothing but a dream.

"I'd never joke about time travel Clarke, good luck mate." he replied as he told me the address to where Nina and Fabian had set up their latest project that could help me fix the worst mistake I've ever made.

"Thanks Alfie, I owe you one." I responded after I scribbled down the address on a piece of paper.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm in London.." he commented mischievously as he hung up saying Amber had a breakthrough in one of her latest fashion designs and wanted his opinion on it.

After I changed into a simple white v-neck t-shirt with a black vest over it, dark denim jeans, and worn out black dress shoes, I bolted for my car keys and within ten minutes flat I was on my way to see my past housemates and the possible solution to my problems.

As I pulled up the address given to me by Alfie, I ran as quickly as my feet would carry me until a woman with brown square framed glasses and dirty blonde hair in a dark gray dress and white lab coat holding a clipboard stopped me in my tracks.

"Name sir?" she stated plainly.

"That's not important..miss I just need to know where Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin are please?" I responded anxiously.

"Sir, I can't allow you to enter without knowing your name.." she remarked.

"Fine, Jerome Clarke." I answered.

"Sorry Jerome, your name isn't on the list.."

Just as I thought all my hopes for this time machine to save me were down the drain, I spotted Fabian in walking across the room in a similar lab coat that the woman was wearing but wore a dark gray collared shirt underneath it along with denim jeans that were a lighter shade than my own and his classic staple, a pair of black converse.

"Fabian!" I called out as he turned in confusion to see me along with the woman I guessed was his co-worker.

"Sofia I'm so sorry for the confusion, Jerome's an old classmate of mine and it completely slipped my mind to tell you that he was visiting today." Fabian said casually after he came over to us.

"No harm done Fabian, I'm just glad Jerome noticed you before it was too late..my apologizes Jerome." Sofia responded sweetly as I told her not to worry and thanked her for understanding.

"Thanks for the save Rutter.." I replied after Fabian and I left Sofia to return to her work.

"No problem..now don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here?" Fabian asked curiously.

"Alfie told me something on the phone not too long ago.."

"What did he say?"

"He told me about the time machine you and Nina made, and I need to use it."

"Jerome Nina and I haven't even..wait, why do you want to use it?" Fabian questioned suspiciously.

"You know why Rutter..I need to go back and change what happened between me and Mara, I can't forgive myself for what I did." I stated softly not wanting everyone in the building to know my reasoning.

"Look Jerome, I know the past couple of years have been hard for you but you have no idea how one little change can effect your entire future."

"Let me ask you something, if you were in my situation and you did what I had done to Nina..wouldn't you take any opportunity given to you to try and prevent it?"

"Yeah no doubt about it, but Jerome.."

"Please Fabian, I would do the same for you if the roles were reversed." I pleaded.

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll ask Nina and see if she agrees." Fabian responded hesitantly as he led the way to one of the various labs that I suppose Nina was in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just in case you're wondering, most of this will be in Jerome's POV but every once in a while I'll change things up just to keep it interesting :) Now without further a do, here's Chapter 2! (Hey, that rhymed! lol :D)**

Jerome's POV

As Fabian and I walked into the room there she was, the famous American inventor in England known as Nina Martin. Ever since our days at the House of Anubis unlike me and Mara, Nina and Fabian were able to keep their relationship strong and were still together now. Why Fabian hasn't had the guts to purpose to his long term girlfriend beats me but I had other things on my mind besides the relationship of the inseparable pair.

"Hey American, long time no see." I greeted simply as Nina turned around in surprise to be hearing my voice and not Fabian's like she was probably expecting.

"Hi Jerome, how's it going?" she replied kindly.

"Alright I guess.." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"So what's going on Fabian?" Nina questioned in curiosity.

"Jerome wants to use the time machine." Fabian responded softly.

"What, we haven't even tested it yet!"

"I know, but I think Jerome could be just the person to solve that problem."

"Are you sure, I mean with all our past projects me or you would always make sure everything was working properly." Nina brought up clearly not liking the idea of me doing this at all.

"I'm positive, this way if something was to go wrong there would be two people to help solve it instead of one." Fabian assured her confidently.

"Are you up for this Jerome?" Nina asked seriously which was honestly giving me second thoughts.

I mean it never even crossed my mind that I may not survive this, but I knew deep down no matter how scared the situation sounded I had to take that chance of ruining everything I've come to know for the slim opportunity that Mara and I could be back together and I could prevent the biggest mistake I could possibly make from happening.

"Yes." I decided after reliving my past memories in my mind and knowing I needed to do this not only for my true love, but for my own sake.

"Okay, let's do this." Nina remarked calmly as she and Fabian led the way to a huge portal you would expect to see in those movies about time travel, but the difference about this one was it didn't appear as complicated to operate, it was just a smooth round portal you step through with some kind of control panel in the corner beside it which gave me a little hope that would mean there would be a less of a risk of something going wrong.

"So how does this thing work?" I wondered anxiously realizing my nerves were starting to get to me.

"It's actually pretty easy Jerome, we just set the time you want to travel to and you step through." Nina stated as she was beginning to mess with the control panel in front of me.

"You ready Jerome?" Fabian asked me as he handed me what looked like a ordinary ballpoint pen.

"How is a pen going to help me?"

"It's a messenger pen, you can use it to contact us if something happens."

"Did you guys invent this too?" I teased.

"Actually I just did, Nina thought it was a stupid idea but I worked on it anyway." Fabian replied as he told me good luck and Nina was done preparing the machine.

"Thanks guys." I said as I stepped into the machine to hopefully make things right with the girl I wanted desperately back into my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been reading the reviews I've gotten for this and I just wanna say I really appreciate you guys :) I have a good idea for this and I hope you'll all like it! :) Now that the mushy stuff is done, here's Chapter 3! :D**

Jerome's POV

When I first entered the portal it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, it was like walking on the streets on any other day. But then it became faster,_ much_ faster. I went completely numb and it was as if in a flash of light I was being teleported from the present I despised

to the past I longed for again, so I could solve the one screw-up I caused back in our final term at the House of Anubis. Then it just stopped at a surprising rate, so quickly I felt like I was seconds away from gagging the dinner I ate the night before. As my eyes began to flutter open, I was stunned to the very core to see Mara overlooking me to extreme worry.

"Jerome's waking up guys!" she cried as I saw all of my past housemates come running over to see me. The weird thing was, they all appeared in the classic uniform I recall wearing before everyone had graduated, including myself. _**Wait..why am I wearing an uniform? I thought I would have just stepped into the past.. no it's not possible. **_

"Mara what day is it?" I asked hoarsely as I realized I had a damp washcloth over my forehead.

"His fever must be getting worse..I'll go get Trudy again." Nina responded as she rushed back into the kitchen.

"It's February 1st Jerome.." Mara answered as if I was losing my mind.

"Of what year?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"2013..are you sure you're alright mate?" Alfie said in concern.

_**Oh my god. I didn't just step into the past..**_

"Yeah..I'm fine really." I choked out as I tried to stand up but just fell back onto the couch in defeat.

"Trudy said it'd be best if you'd stay at the house, even though you have been sick for a while." Nina replied out of nowhere as she returned into the common room with Trudy behind her.

"How long have I been like this?" I asked feeling exhausted and confused by the situation.

"About two weeks, it kind of just came out of nowhere.." Amber answered softly.

_**How is this even happening? In the time traveling movies the guy usually just tells their past self how to fix the problem, they don't have to freaking relive it! **_

As I was trying to figure this out, another question hit me as if I had been electrocuted to the spot. _**How am I going to get back to the present? **_


	4. Chapter 4

Mara's POV

I was extremely worried about Jerome. Ever since he woke up this morning, he kept looking at me as if I was moments away from disappearing from his sights forever. Soon after school ended, he insisted that we should walk back to the House of Anubis together.

"Jerome did I do something wrong?" I questioned nervously.

"What, no why would you think that?" he responded.

"Because, you've been staring me down ever since we left for school maybe Trudy was mistaken to let you go to school after all."

"No Mara, I'm fine honestly.. I just care about you that's all."

"Okay, but just please give me a little space."

"No problem, I'll see you later then yeah?" Jerome answered as I nodded and he raced passed me and entered the house probably planning some kind of prank with Alfie.

Jerome's POV

_**Great, my first day trying to fix things and she probably thinks I'm stalking her. **_

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, of course I had to jinx it. _He _had to return to the House of Anubis just like the last time I lived through this torture the first time.

"Mick!" cried Mara as she engulfed him into a tight hug.

"Hi Mars, how's everyone this term?" he stated cheerfully as everyone else came out to greet the meathead. Little did Mara know that as he was reuniting with all of the Anubis House residents he was staring me down in pure disgust.

"How were you able to come back?" Mara asked in excitement as she noticed his luggage.

"I convinced my dad and Mr. Sweet, everything just worked out I suppose."

"That's excellent Mick, you should hear what you missed last term, Mara and I can tell you all about it if you like!" Amber squealed with joy and Mick nodded in agreement, looking at Mara the entire time as Amber spoke.

_**No, I'm not going to let this happen again..**_

**I know, I know this chapter's **_**really **_**short, but I'm kinda having a bit of writer's block..which completely sucks! But hopefully I'll be over it soon and I can give you guys a better chapter next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yup, I'm writing a new chapter 1:30 in the morning..but you know what? It's the weekend so I can always sleep in :) So without further a do, here's the next chapter :D**

Jerome's POV

I had to stop Mick from breaking Mara's heart again. This was one of those moments I hated the most from the final term at Anubis, that break-up with Mick was going to tear my love apart until she and I got the divorce..and no matter how much I tried to show her while we were married she always used the break-up as an excuse for how I apparently was untrustworthy as he was during their short relationship. Maybe if I could just stop Mara from agreeing to date him again, then we may just have a chance of our marriage working out this time.

Now I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Should I stay here as my past self and try to prevent the problem, or should I find a way of returning to the present and see if Nina and Fabian could fix the machine and I could just explain to my past self how to save the problem from happening in the first place?

_**You may not get another shot at this..**_ I thought to myself. Then I knew no matter how much it was going to pain me, I had to stay and just hope I could find a way to save my girl from the ultimate heartbreak.

Amber's POV

I honestly want Jara to stay strong even though Mick's come back, but I don't know if he'll let that happen. I immediately noticed him admiring Mara the second I was talking to him..so he definitely isn't over her like I was originally hoping. I guess I'll have to work my guru magic and make sure Jerome is with Mara and I once we tell Mick all of the events he missed during our last term. I figured since he'd probably want to catch up with everyone soon, I better work fast or this was never going to work.

"Hey Jerome?" I replied as Jerome seemed to be broke away from his own little world.

"What is it Amber?" he answered still not focused enough for me to tell him my plan.

"Jerome I know you're getting upset over Mick coming back to Anubis.."

"So, what can you do about it?" he snapped.

"If you'd listen to me you would already know my plan." I smirked as Jerome got that devious spark in his eye and turned all his attention on me.

"Amber why didn't you say this to begin with?"

"I have my reasons..now follow me if you want Jara to stay alive." I remarked as he agreed and we were on our way outside Anubis House for the privacy I needed for all this to work in my favor.

"Okay so what's this plan of yours Millington?"

"You have to be with me and Mara when we talk with Mick, if you don't he'll have the perfect chance of trying to get her attention."

"I can't stand that meathead, what makes you think we'll last together in a room with only you and Mara?"

"Because, you're going to talk Mara out of there as soon as we start the conservation."

"And?"

"For crying out loud Jerome, you're going to get Mara to leave by taking her on a date!" I cried in frustration.

"You could have just said that, alright let's go." Jerome remarked as he went back inside Anubis House.

_**Boys can be so stupid.. **_I thought to myself considering it took Jerome _forever _to finally catch my idea. Now I could only hope Mara would agree to go with Jerome, or Jara would be close to becoming toast which I didn't want to happen under _any_ circumstances.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I _seriously _owe you guys an apology! I got so caught up in 'Not Everything is as it Should be' & 'The Mystery of Anubis' that I let you guys wondering when in the heck I was going to update! I'm _so sorry _about that! The good thing is now your wait is over, because here's the next chapter! :D**

Mara's POV

Here we were just Mick and I waiting anxiously for Amber to pop up sometime soon so we could catch Mick up on past events that happened at Anubis. Which I thought at first was somewhat pointless since nothing really new happened since he left, but knowing how Amber can be she probably would make things sound a lot more interesting than I _ever _could.

Just as Mick was about to begin some conversation between us to fill the awkwardness in the room, Amber _finally _decided her presence was allowed into the room, and out of all the residents at Anubis House Jerome was following the blonde and sat down beside me.

"Mara, I'm sorry about earlier..I guess me being sick before just made me realize how much I care about you..maybe we could go to a movie or something, sort things out?" Jerome offered kindly with his classic grin.

"It's fine Jerome..and I'd love to go out..but do you think Amber will be alright to explain everything to Mick on her own?" I responded.

"I'm sure Amber will be fine Mara, come on let's blow this joint." Jerome assured me cheerfully as he took my hand and we were out of the room without warning just seconds later.

"So where does the marvelous Mara Jaffary wish to go?"

"Umm..how about to that new cafe in town I hear they serve the best hot chocolate." I suggested as Jerome agreed and once we received permission from Trudy to leave we were on our way, hand in hand the entire journey there.

With it being winter, the steaming mug of chocolate bliss we ordered was perfection to bring warmth back to my nearly frozen fingers.

"You know, we haven't actually had much time alone since we started dating." Jerome brought up suddenly after he too took a slight slip of his own drink.

"Very true..but now we finally have some time for ourselves which is actually great for a change." I agreed sweetly.

"Maybe next time you think you need to study we could do this again.." Jerome teased with a smirk.

"I'd do that once you and Alfie never pull another prank." I joked with a grin as Jerome's sudden smirk turned into a burst of laughter.

"That's never going to happen.." Jerome remarked still laughing slightly at my comeback.

"Exactly..but you're right about one thing.." I started before Jerome was already trying to guess what was going to come from my mouth.

"You admit you are a studyaholic, Clarke for the win!" Jerome cheered with his hands up in accomplishment. Then it was my turn to suddenly giggle out of nowhere at Jerome's comment as I attempted to drink more of the hot chocolate in front of me.

It took me about five minutes to stop laughing at Jerome's reaction once I had taken another sip of hot chocolate and could just barely get it down my throat with my continuing laughter.

"No I w-wasn't going to say that J-Jerome, I was going to say that you were right about us needing to do this more often." I replied finally still fighting my case of the giggles.

"You couldn't be more right Jaffary.." Jerome smiled as he kissed me lightly on the cheek, causing me to blush to a rosy pink.

"More hot chocolate miss?" the waiter asked suddenly as I nodded and gave the young man my mug for him to refill.

"Thank you." I said politely as he nodded and refilled Jerome's mug as well.

"Thanks."

"No problem, just let me know if you need anything else."

"We will." I answered as he went on to the other customers in the cafe.

I had to admit, that simple date with Jerome was much more meaningful than the cliché outings Mick would set up for us, I mean don't get me wrong he had the right thing in mind but one date where a boy accidentally spills apple cider on your white dress and you seem to wonder what will happen next. One thing was for sure Jerome Clarke was definitely the better guy in the long-run, and I was lucky enough to have him be mine.

**I hope you guys liked it! I thought since I made you guys wait so long you deserved a Jara moment :) I'd love to hear what you think and what you believe I could improve on! Until the next chapter, later peoples :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Mara's POV

"Hey Mara?" Jerome brought up suddenly as we were walking back to Anubis House hand in hand taking our time enjoying each others company.

"Yeah?" I answered, completely unsure of what he was going to say.

"If let's say someone somehow built a working time machine but it didn't work correctly..how would that person return to their own time?" Jerome answered.

"Uhh..what went wrong exactly, did you get this from a show or something?"

"Sure that's where I got it from..and the person who went back in time actually..relived their past?" Jerome stated unsure of how to explain himself from the tone in his voice.

"I guess they would have to talk to the person who actually created the machine."

"Yeah, I guess that would be the right thing to do." Jerome murmured softly.

"What show was this from anyway, it sounds interesting." I responded curiously.

"I can't remember, I was just channel surfing and found it."

"Oh..if you remember it though I'd love to watch it with you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly, small raindrops began to fall which from the look on Jerome's face, wasn't expected from either of us.

"You'll need this more than me." Jerome replied as he took off his navy blue jacket and slid it onto me.

"Thank you." I stated sweetly not knowing what else to say.

"No problem."

Before I knew it, Anubis House was within our sights and as quickly as our legs could carry us we were back inside trying to return the warmth we once had to our bodies.

"I didn't realize how late we were out Jerome, I better finish that homework!" I shrieked as Jerome responded with a smirk and told me I better head on to it before he rubbed off on me too much.

**So what did you think? What is Jerome up to telling Mara about how he got here to begin with? Only I know hehe..but soon you will know too! :D Until then, later peoples! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jerome's POV

As much as I longed to savor these precious moments with Mara, I knew in my gut I had to find a way back to the present. And only one person could help me do that, after some explaining that is.

"So you're saying Nina and I invented a time machine and something went wrong, causing you to become your past self?" Fabian stated making sure he understood correctly.

"Yeah so how does this thing work?" I answered as I took the messenger pen the 'future' Fabian gave me before I left.

"Where did you get_ that_?"

"From you actually..so do you know how it's supposed to work?" I stated in slight annoyance.

"I should be able to figure it out, like you said I _did _invent this." Fabian answered with a smirk.

"Alright, just try and make it fast yeah?" I responded.

"Yeah sure.."

"Leave it to Stutter Rutter to be left to figure out his own invention.." I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" Fabian defended as I left the room to leave the geek to what he does best.

Soon enough, after dear Victor screamed his classic pin drop speech throughout Anubis House everyone was ready to call it a night. It wasn't until my head hit my pillow that evening that I come to realize just how exhausting my day had been. Lucky for me, this time I had nothing but good events rumbling through my mind as I drifted off to sleep which is something I haven't had for quite a while and I had to admit, it was a change I really needed. Little did I know that my sweet return to the House of Anubis was soon going to come to an end.

**Very short I know, but as much as I hate to say it this is close to its ending :( I'm not sure how long until that comes but I have a good idea for it and hope you guys will like it once I come to post it. :) But there's also another thing I need to ask, would you guys like a sequel? If so I might have some ideas :) Until next time, later peoples :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Believe it or not, I didn't disappear off the face of the Earth! :P I've been really busy with school and trying to bring my grades up for report cards..and I hated every minute of it :/ BUT I did it THANK GOODNESS! :D Anyways, here's the next chapter for you guys as a thank you for being patient with me :)**

Jerome's POV

As I woke up for school the next morning, I couldn't believe this is what I was experiencing at the moment. Just recently I was a divorced man wondering what my purpose in life was supposed to be, what greatness I possessed to somehow make my mark on the world I lived in. But right now that weight of unknowing was somewhat gone, all I had to do now was fix the relationship I crumbled by allowing Mara to get her heart broken one too many times.

I guess since I stopped the madness that would have unfolded by Mick the heart breaker and my lovely Mara I hadn't remembered what really occurred to begin with. It was rather simple truthfully, but it tore my heart to pieces to recall how it was done. Though I knew no good would come from it, I did exactly that..remembered the dreadful events that broke Mara Jaffary.

_It all started that first week Mick returned. He smooth talked Mara into feeling guilty over dumping him for me and as an apology she broke up with me to show she cared for Mick's happiness. I was silent from that day forward, I won't speak unless spoken to, because if I managed that I knew Mick couldn't break me down any further. _

But that wasn't going to help my case, not _at all. _Before I could push away all the bad memories, it was too late I was too absorbed in the detail now and I had to finish what I mistakenly began.

_After around a month, 'Mickara' was still together, much to my and shockingly to me then Amber's disappointment. As I started to think maybe I should move on with my life and forget all the good Mara brought in my life, he just had tear Mara apart as if she were made of glass. _

Just how do I know what happened in extreme detail? Mick and Mara's argument happened with _me _in the room but neither of them knew or even know now. It was too painful for me to admit so all those years I could have explained to Mara I knew what she went through, I kept my mouth shut for her sake because I believed if I did reveal the truth, she would never trust me as long as she lived no matter how I told her the situation had been that horrid day.

_Mick was 'apparently' setting up a lunch date for him and Mara as a surprise, but when I honestly was only going into the room to search for my missing jacket, I saw what his true intentions were. He was stabbing Mara in the back by kissing Leslie Reynolds, the new American student who was a resident in Osiris House just days ago passionately as the two ate the fancy meal he told Trudy was going to be for Mara, and I knew this because Alfie and I were on dish duty and heard them chatting. _

"_M-Mick..w-why?" Mara questioned desperately between sobs. _

"_Mars..this isn't what it looks like Leslie and I are just friends I swear!" Mick pleaded with a fake tone as clear as day in my opinion as I overheard this by hiding behind the door. _

"_You're joking right..I seriously opened up to you Mick and you treat me like I'm another pawn in your game..I hope you rot Campbell." retorted Leslie angrily as she took the chocolate cake in her hands and smeared it across Mick's confused face. _

"_I'm so sorry Mara I had no idea you two were a couple.." Leslie apologized sincerely as Mara nodded and the two girls shared a honest hug then shortly Leslie left the room. _

"_You have ten seconds Mick..make them count." Mara stated dryly. _

"_Leslie and I...were uhh.." Mick stuttered admitting he had no real explanation. _

"_You and I are done..forever Mick!" screamed Mara as she slapped him harshly on the face receiving chocolate icing all over her hand but clearly didn't care at this point. _

It was all Mara did. I wanted to choke Mick to death then bring him back to life so I could find another way to make him miserable. But it was because of her heartbreak that she never regained trust in other guys, but I felt that I was to blame.

**Poor Mara :( Do you guys think Jerome did the right thing by causing 'Mickara' to never start again? I think so :D Until next time, later peoples :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it guys, the last chapter :( Let me just say that I appreciate every single review you guys have sent for this, it was you that keep me writing whenever I thought I stuck on what should happen next :) Like I've said in previous chapters, I have some ideas for a sequel but right now I'm not completely sure when or if I will post one, I have so many different ideas rolling through my mind and I want to be sure I can give you guys the best sequel I possibly can! Enough rambling from me for now, let's get to the chapter! :D**

Jerome's POV

As I suddenly returned to the reality I was in, Fabian clearly had something important to tell me about because once I sat down to eat my cereal he expressed the look that only he gets when he's come to figuring something out. Once breakfast was done and everyone started to head to school for the day, Fabian pulled me aside as if waiting a single second longer was going to kill him.

"What is it Rutter, you look as if you're going to explode!" I exclaimed wanting to do just about anything I could think of to calm the brunette down.

"I figured the pen out last night Jerome..and I think I know just the way to get you back to the future." Fabian replied excitedly.

"Dude are you serious.._how_?"

"Come on and I'll show you."

The moment we entered his and Eddie's bedroom door, I was stunned to see a whirling hole appear within the air of the room.

"H-How.." I stuttered in disbelief.

"Turns out the pen can be used to communicate with others in different time periods.." explained Fabian as if it was no big deal.

"Alright then..you're one smart cookie Fabian." I admitted as I looked at the hole in awe.

"So I've been told."

"Jerome we have to leave for school.." Mara barged in as she too stared at the portal in shock. "What's g-going on here?"

"You know that show I mentioned to you about time travel?" I responded not knowing what else to say as Mara nodded. "Well..it wasn't from a television show."

"So you are the future Jerome stuck here in 2013?"

"Uhh..basically, I'm so sorry Mara I didn't know how to explain.." I started but Mara interrupted my speech with a meaningful kiss on the lips.

"How can I be mad at you Jerome, you came here for a reason and I respect and love you for that."

"I love you too Mara." I blurted out as Fabian warned us the portal would only last so much longer.

"See you soon Jerome." Mara responded sweetly as she embraced me for what felt like an eternity that /i didn't want to ever end.

And after a thank you to Fabian and a heartfelt farewell to Mara, I was whisked back to the unknown future that was awaiting my arrival.

"Thank goodness Jerome, I thought we lost you!" Nina cried as I walked back into the lab where the time machine was set up. "What happened?"

"I did what I needed to, thanks you guys." I answered honestly.

"Of course." Fabian replied as if he already knew what had taken place in my absence. "I told you that pen would come in handy."

"What are you talking about Fabian?" asked Nina curiously.

"Oh nothing, just messing with you Nina." I answered smoothly as Fabian showed a small grin and as I made my way out of their lab I tossed Fabian back the pen I never would have guessed would have saved me from being stuck not knowing if Mara and I were to ever fix the relationship we worked so hard for.

As I drove back to my apartment, I couldn't help but notice how things around me didn't seem to change as I thought they would, which got me wondering if the whole trip to the past even did anything for the future. But just as I thought all my hopes were lost in my mind, I'll never forget what I walked into once I opened the door to my apartment.

"I told you I'd see you soon." Mara replied with a smile as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in to enjoy the morning paper and kissed me as if I never left her sights.

"That you did Mara, that you did." I spoke up as we soon were discussing what we should do together for the day ahead of us.

**That's all folks! :) What do you guys think of the ending? I think it's pretty good considering I might be creating a sequel depending on ideas and if I have enough time to do it as well as I would like :) I'd love to hear what suggestions you might have for the sequel! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I loved to write it and until next time..bye guys :D**


End file.
